Diógenes Club
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: La primera regla del Diógenes Club es que no se debe hablar del Diógenes Club, ni de lo que sucede dentro de sus muy elegantes paredes.


**Diógenes Club**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked _._

 _Beta: Itsaso Adhara_

 _(Mil gracias por ayudarme a centrar la historia y por evitar que mis tiempos verbales asesinaran al lector)._

* * *

—¿Tienes un hermano?

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó las manos por el cabello logrando que los rizos se alocaran un poco más. Comenzaba a conocerlo bien, después de las múltiples ocasiones en que había tenido que sacarlo de algún lugar en estado un poco más que inconveniente.

—Sí, lo tengo–. Suspiró audiblemente, de una manera exagerada, logrando que el hombre que caminaba con él, se detuviera por un momento, recargando su peso en el largo paraguas que portaba.— ¿Por qué no fui hijo único?

—Basta Sherlock, no te pongas en vergüenza frente al sargento.

El hermano en cuestión tomó asiento a su lado y sin siquiera preguntarlo, se apropió del vaso de café que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de probar porque estaba demasiado caliente. Así, sin siquiera haber sido presentados, creía que el hermano era un pesado indeseable, porque nadie que tome el café de otra persona es de fiar.

—¿Qué quieres Mycroft?

Sherlock estaba alargando las últimas dos letras del nombre de su hermano, si es que ese era su nombre, a manera de burla, mientras inflaba los cachetes y protegía su rebanada de pastel a la que no había dado más que una probada. Lo miró de arriba abajo, ¿de verdad se llama Mycroft?, es extraño, se ve mayor que Sherlock, no muy mayor sólo que el vestir con ese tipo de trajes le añadían años.

—Llevas semanas jugando al detective con el sargento–. El hermano, llamado Mycroft, lo mira por un segundo, sus ojos fríos lo impactaron, poseían una fuerza e intensidad difícil de pasar por alto. —Creo que es momento de que dejes de interferir en asuntos que no te competen.

—Nadie te preguntó tu opinión-. Sherlock quería aparentar que no le importaba, sin embargo Greg sabía que el parpadeo rápido del muchacho significaba todo lo contrario.

—No eres un detective hermanito, sólo eres un chiquillo jugando a policías y ladrones–. Sherlock no se tomó muy bien aquello, pareció herido y tal vez tenía su razón para sentirse así. No era un juego, no lo había sido así las semanas previas, la verdad es que toda la ayuda que él le había dado era invaluable. Habían capturado ya a dos criminales y hasta en las noticias habían mencionado lo importante que fueron esos arrestos.

—Me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses, por cierto, ¿cómo va la dieta?– Sherlock partió un gran pedazo de su previamente ignorado pastel de chocolate y con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz, la paseó frente a su hermano hasta que la llevó a su boca y la masticó enfatizando lo delicioso de su sabor.

—Nunca dejarás de ser un niño hermanito–.Se levantó de la mesa y miró de arriba abajo a su hermano, apretó los labios, como si intentara contener los comentarios que buscaban salir de su boca. — Un placer conocerlo finalmente sargento Lestrade.

Le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, muy educadamente no lo podía negar, aunque era muy obvio que estaba molesto. Sherlock dejó el tenedor con el que había comido y de repente fue como si no hubiera sucedido la conversación previa, comenzó a hablar del caso que les competía y de lo importancia que tenían los exámenes toxicológicos que recibiría el Yard por la tarde.

Greg se separó finalmente de Sherlock cerca de las nueve de la noche, el chico que se había nombrado a si mismo Detective Consultor, estaba emocionado con los reportes que le entregaron unas horas antes y le había prometido que por la mañana tendría la sustancia que habían usado para causarles a las víctimas el paro respiratorio aunque los del laboratorio del Yard no lo hubieran podido identificar.

No tenía muchas ganas de irse a su casa, donde por cierto, no había más que un sillón, una vieja televisión, un refrigerador vacío y una cama con sábanas sucias. Debería ir, debería juntar la ropa de cama y bajar a la lavandería, aprovechar que cierran hasta media noche y tal vez conversar con la chica que trabaja ahí, esa que suele sonreírle mucho.

En vez de eso se detuvo en una de las calles adyacentes a Pall Mall, una de las de mayor renombre de la ciudad por sus múltiples clubs para caballeros construidos en la época victoriana. Caminó las cinco calles que lo separaban de su destino. Le habían recomendado el lugar, le dijeron muy claramente que ahí no se entraba si no era uno miembro o tenía una invitación de uno.

Por fortuna, uno de sus mejores amigos lo había invitado, le dijo que el día que finalmente decidiera ir dijera su nombre en la entrada y entregara una pequeña tarjeta negra. Le dijo que el Diógenes no era lo que parecía, que su gran fama no era su biblioteca, pero que el secreto era bien guardado entre los miembros.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas entonces? –preguntó Greg a su amigo en aquella ocasión mientras inspeccionaba la tarjeta negra, no tenía nada escrito en ella, era cuadrada y hecha de un papel muy grueso y texturizado.

—Eres un gran policía, detective sargento y en camino a ser detective inspector, podría necesitar algo de ti algún día –su amigo sonrió, aquello no le gustó nada a Greg pero aun así no devolvió la tarjeta. La curiosidad llevaba días dando vueltas en su mente, ¿qué sería lo grandioso de un club para caballeros? Se suponía que eran lugares de altura, donde aristócratas, políticos y autores reconocidos iban a ¿intercambiar opiniones?

Para ser sinceros, Greg no tenía idea de a qué iban a ese lugar. Pero ahí estaba, frente la puerta, mirando la placa dorada que ostentaba el nombre y decidiendo si era buena idea entrar. Abrieron antes de que pudiera resolverlo por si mismo, de todos modos estaba ahí, ya no tenía mucho sentido fingir que no quería entrar, así que entregó la tarjeta negra y se vio transportado de golpe a una dimensión alterna.

Adentro todo eran pisos y columnas de mármol, esculturas del mismo material y pinturas clásicas mostrando gente de blanca piel correteando entre árboles frutales. Había música, parecían ser violines o algo similar, la verdad es que no solía escuchar nada parecido y sin embargo, captó su atención al instante.

Caminó sin sentido siguiendo la música, subió las escaleras tocando con sus dedos el hierro forjado del barandal y quedó frente a dos grandes puertas de madera que fueron abiertas para él. Aquel lugar contaba con mayordomos cada dos pasos y Greg se sintió observado, aunque todo lo olvidó cuando entró a lo que resultó ser la biblioteca del lugar.

Era inmensa, libros de piso a techo acomodados en tres niveles, en una de las esquinas se encontraba una escalera que iba hasta el último nivel y bajaba serpenteando. Uno pensaría que habría mesas para leer, sin embargo lo único que podía ver eran sillones individuales y de repente le pareció un club de nocturno en vez de una biblioteca.

El reloj marcó las diez de la noche y la música cambió, se volvió rítmica, cadenciosa. La luz disminuyó y tuvo que buscar un sillón donde poder sentarse porque al iluminarse la parte superior de las escaleras, lo que ahí vio estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer.

Era un hombre vestido con un negligé negro, transparente, que colgaba sobre su blanca piel con una elegancia que jamás habría pensado. Tuvo que mirar la manera en que su torso estaba insinuado debajo de la delgadísima tela y se alegró de estar sentado porque de otra manera habría temblado de la cabeza a los pies al dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

Siguió mirándolo conforme bajaba por las escaleras al ritmo de la música, tocando con sus delicadas y largas manos el barandal, movimiento tan sencillo y a la vez, tan capaz de formar imágenes en la mente de Greg quien quería ser tocado por esas mismas manos. Podía ver ahora que vestía una tanga negra, de encaje, y cuando el hombre daba vuelta por la escalera, Greg apreciaba que sus glúteos, firmes y turgentes, estaban al descubierto.

Aun no podía reconocer sus facciones pero su brillante cabello rojo lo hizo soñar con poder pasar sus manos por el mismo y venerar al mismo tiempo las largas piernas que bajaban con elegancia cada escalón. Le gustaba como esas botas subían hasta por arriba de sus rodillas y enfatizaban lo fuertes que eran y lo bien que se verían enredadas en la cintura de Greg. El sólo imaginar tener que quitárselas con una gran lentitud lo hacía endurecerse.

Ahora estaba a sólo un piso, el hombre tenía que bajar los últimos escalones y entonces estaría tan cerca que podría imaginar que tocarlo era posible. Quería hacerlo, acercársele y pasar sus manos por encima de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, robarle un beso a esa boca hermosa de labios delgados, marcar el precioso cuello que se le antojaba delicioso y después despojarlo de esa ropa que lo hacía volverse una tentación ante sus ojos.

Ese rostro.

Debía de ser la luz porque ahora que lo tenía a escasos metros Greg pensaba que era muy parecido a alguien que acaba de conocer. Pero no era posible, aquel que conoció durante el día era un hombre elegante, educado y serio, jamás podría imaginarlo vestido más que de traje de tres piezas, de esos que valían miles de libras.

Se detuvo frente a él, sus ojos azules y fríos se posaron en los oscuros de Greg, entonces supo que no estaba equivocado, que ahí estaba el hermano de Sherlock, ese quien parecía muy dispuesto a criticarlo y a insinuar que su trabajo con la policía no era más que un juego.

Aun así, pesé a saberse reconocido, sonrió y continuó con la misma rutina, el hombre dejó que Greg acariciara sus piernas y que, tal vez, fuera más allá de lo debido, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su miembro, el cual estaba un poco más endurecido de lo que se suponía. Tal vez era por él, pensó estúpidamente Greg, tal vez era porque él lo estaba mirando y tocando.

Después de uno segundos más se alejó de él y repitió la misma rutina con otro hombre. La sensación de horror que se apoderó de Greg fue incomprensible, ¿por qué habría de sentir que lo desgarraban porque el hermano de Sherlock, se dejara tocar por alguien más que no fuera él? Pensó en levantarse, pensó en irse, pero estaba hechizado. Tras dedicarles unos momentos a cada uno de los hombres ahí sentados, Mycroft subió de nuevo las escaleras y al llegar a lo más alto, las luces se apagaron.

Cuando por fin recuperó el control de su respiración salió del club lo más rápido que pudo, trató de manejar lo menos frenéticamente posible y tras llegar a su departamento, se hizo cargo de la erección que reclamó su miembro al evocar las imágenes que se habían grabado en su mente. Aquello lo haría cada noche, porque le era imposible no sentirse excitado ante semejante despliegue de sensualidad.

Al día siguiente Sherlock le exigió verlo a primera hora, había dormido apenas lo suficiente y tuvo que comprar un café muy cargado para poder despertar por completo. Sherlock le hablaba de compuestos químicos y de su efecto en el cuerpo humano y de que el saber todo eso le haría encontrar al culpable de los asesinatos. Eso era bueno, perfecto, cerrarían el caso en cosa de horas según el detective consultor y lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirlo en su diatriba deductiva.

—Hermanito–, la voz los sorprendió por igual aunque por motivos diferentes. Sherlock puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco y preparó una serie de frases hirientes en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Ahora qué Mycroft?–, preguntó aunque notó que la mirada de su hermano no se dirigía hacia él sino hacia el detective sargento, quien por cierto, estaba por completo sonrojado y se movía inquieto, como si no pudiera decidir entre quedarse o salir huyendo.

—Nada Sherlock, esta vez no es nada para contigo. Es más bien algo que tengo que hablar con el sargento Lestrade aquí presente.

—Detective Sargento Gregory Lestrade por favor –dijo enfatizando cada una de las palabras, lo cual hizo que Sherlock pusiera de nuevo los ojos en blanco y se alejara unos pasos de ambos hombres—. ¿Qué necesita decirme Holmes?

—Realmente nada Detective Sargento –sonríe y por primera vez sus ojos muestran una emoción—. Quería darle esto y pedirle que esta vez acuda una hora más tarde para poder tener acceso a una función privada.

Greg tomó lo que le ofrecía Mycroft, era una tarjeta de color negro del mismo tamaño que la que entregó en la puerta del Diógenes Club, aunque esta tenía dos letras doradas, MH. No había esperado aquello, pensaba que tal vez le pediría que no dijera nada, que guardara su descubrimiento como un secreto. Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos y después hablar con el amigo quien le dio la primera tarjeta para pedirle otra y acudir una segunda vez. Tal vez una tercera también. Definitivamente una cuarta y una quinta.

Sólo que ahora no era necesario pedir algún favor, ahora tenía una invitación personal.

—Ahí estaré –dijo simplemente y Mycroft sonríe de nuevo. Da media vuelta y se aleja sin despedirse de su hermano, balanceando el paraguas con su mano derecha y contoneando ligeramente su trasero. Fue algo muy breve, Greg dudó hasta de haberlo visto y cuando Sherlock volvió a su lado y reanudó la charla sobre compuestos químicos, supo que las doce horas que tendría que esperar para volver a ver a Mycroft serían las más largas de su vida.

Ahora tenía un secreto más en su vida

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y pues, espero puedan comentar.**_

 _ **El Diógenes Club, situado en la calle de Pall Mall, siendo un edificio con paredes y columnas de mármol y una biblioteca de tres pisos con una escalera de hierro, está basado en el Club Athenaeum, un lugar que fue fundado en la época victoriana y del que fue miembro el mismísimo Arthur Conan Doyle. Así que pensé que sería muy adecuado para la locación del Diógenes. Por cierto, en el Athenaeum no se recibieron mujeres hasta el 2002, digo, como dato cultural.**_

 _ **Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
